


The Moment Left Out

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's return, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His angel is back, as he always believed he would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment Left Out

He reached into the trunk, pushing past the guns and weapons standing as a stark reminder of his violent life, somehow seeming out of place in this moment. In a far corner, buried safely under silver and signs, Dean’s hand traveled, and slowly he pulled out a beige trench coat. The hint of blood was visible over the folds, but the night covered its history well as Dean gently pulled it out, pausing to just stare at it before looking back at Castiel. 

“Here,” he said, not even trying to sound gruff and distant. His friend, his everything besides Sam, sometimes even more than him, was back, and he remembered. Finally looking up, he met Cas’ eyes, seeing him tilt his head in that odd little fashion of his, pretending like he was trying to work out why Dean would keep this ratty old jacket but knowing the reason without any doubt. Dean smiled at him, a small chuckle, finally having the small movement of his friend, alive, and not just a dream that haunted him at night. 

Handing over the jacket, Cas reached out to take it, a smile he didn’t even realize was there, and for the briefest of seconds, their hands glanced passed each others, a small touch that somehow held so much more.  
And suddenly Cas found himself surrounded entirely by Dean’s arms, hardly keeping hold of the trench coat from the sudden onset, and without even meaning to, he was hugging him back, trying to apologize without saying anything, and when Dean squeezed him a little tighter, he knew he was forgiven.

“Part of me always believed that you’d come back,” Dean said as he stepped back, reluctantly releasing the fallen angel. He coughed awkwardly a bit, not one for showing any vulnerable side of himself, and stood shuffling about for a few seconds. 

Smiling, finally and impossibly together again, they walked off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Conversations after the rememberance scene and before they went to go see Sam. Including the line “Part of me always believed that you’d come back.” because hi hello why wasn't this in the episode.


End file.
